Love Will Find A Way
by Malvidrix-No15
Summary: A not so short Ky & Jam fic! Please R&R!
1. Prologue

Love Will Find A Way: Prologue  
  
Author: ME, that's who!  
  
Summary: Ky Kiske, while searching for Sol Badguy, finds an injured, unconscious Jam Kuradoberi in the forest. He carries her to his house and cares for her in her time of need. During this time, he begins to fall in love with her. Does Jam see him the way he sees her?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Guilty Gear. I don't own the characters, either.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Introduction.....  
  
* * * * *  
  
What seems like seconds were actually days. Days since someone found me lying in the forest, unconscious. I still won't forgive him - the monster...that did this to me... Justice...  
  
"Wha...where...am I...?"  
  
I had no idea where I was. Last I remember, I was staggering through the forest...wandering. I think...I collapsed. I struggled to open my eyes. This place... It wasn't the forest... Where was I? Who brought me here? I then tried to get up, but someone stopped me from doing so...  
  
"No, please lie down. You haven't fully recovered yet."  
  
A silhouette hovered over me. He had blonde hair...and was wearing blue and white garments...  
  
"Where am I?", I started. "Who are you?" I felt really weak.  
  
The man just replied, "Shhh... Don't speak."  
  
"Did you save me?" I felt like I could trust this man.  
  
He simply said, "Yes. Rest now, Jam."  
  
This man knew my name? How can that be? Wait...Man? Blond hair? Blue and white garments? I couldn't think straight. It couldn't be. Could it be...  
  
'Ky?'  
  
TBC... 


	2. How Ky Found Jam

Disclaimer: I don't own Guilty Gear. I don't own the characters, either.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 1: How Ky Found Jam  
  
* * * * *  
  
It's been 3 days since Ky found Jam lying in the forest.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
"Sol!! Where are you?!"  
  
Ky was yelling Sol's name throughout the forest. Recently, he had beaten Ky in a match. Ky sought for a rematch with Sol.  
  
"The coward! He"s only avoiding me because he"s afraid of losing!"  
  
He felt both anger and self-hatred course through his veins. Anger, because Sol was avoiding him, and self-hatred, because he beat Ky in an embarrassing way.  
  
"Peculiar..."  
  
That's when Ky spotted Jam on the ground. Her clothes were tattered, her hair a mess, and she had several bruises and wounds.  
  
"Jam? Jam!!"  
  
Ky rushed over to her side trying to awaken her, but to no avail. She was losing a lot of blood. So, he tore off a large strip of fabric off of his garment, and wrapped it around Jam to keep the large wound on her stomach from bleeding. Ky scooped her up into his arms and carried her to his mansion.  
  
~~ End Flashback~~  
  
Ky was lucky to have found Jam, or else, she would've died. That'd be the LAST thing he'd want happen.  
  
Jam stirred in her sleep. "Ohhh...ugh...(sigh)"  
  
Ky was surprised, because she suddenly calmed down when he rested his hand on her cheek. She finally awakened.  
  
"Unh...Ky?"  
  
Ky was so relieved. "Good. You're awake. I was worried about you."  
  
"Where am I?" Ky could tell she was confused.  
  
"You're in my mansion. I found you in the forest. 3 days ago."  
  
"I...was in the forest...?"  
  
Ky giggled. "I just said that."  
  
"Oh." Jam giggled also. "Thank you, Ky."  
  
Ky ran down to the kitchen, and came back to the room with a tray. There was a teacup on it.  
  
"Here. I made you some tea.", Ky stated, as he placed the tray down on the desk next to Jam's bed.  
  
"Wow. Thanks, Ky.", Jam said happily.  
  
A maid walked into the room with the clothes Jam wore in the forest, knitted brand new. Jam was surprised to see that she was wearing new clothes. Did he undress me himself!? Jam said to herself. She blushed at the thought.  
  
The maid stated, "I've taken the liberty of fitting you with new garments, as per Master Ky's instructions."  
  
Jam was relieved. Thank goodness, she said to herself.  
  
Ky said to Jam, in a soft tone, "I really care about your safety, Jam, so, it's best if you stay in bed, okay?"  
  
Jam replied, "Okay..."  
  
Ky and the maid left the room, leaving Jam to think.  
  
She thought, 'What is this feeling? When I'm near Ky, I feel so...warm. What could this mean?'  
  
Later that day, Ky found May and Johnny on his doorstep.  
  
"Hi, Ky! What's up?" May was excited to see Ky.  
  
Johnny wasn't all that enthusiastic, though. "Hey, what's up, Ky?"  
  
Ky replied, "Hello, May. Johnny. What brings you here?"  
  
May spoke first. "The Mayship just happened to fly over this mansion and we decided to visit."  
  
Ky then said, "That's very thoughtful. Come on in."  
  
As the two walked into the mansion, Johnny said, "Doesn't it get lonely in this gigantic house? Don't you ever have company?"  
  
Ky replied, "I have company right now. Jam."  
  
May was surprised. "Jam? What's she doing here?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
Ky explained the situation to May and Johnny.  
  
Johnny was the first to speak. "Heh. Pretty chivalrous of you, knight."  
  
May asked, "Can I go see her?"  
  
Ky gladly said, "Sure. You both can. Upstairs on the 3rd floor, first door on your right."  
  
Johnny said, "Go on ahead, May. Me and holy-boy here have to talk."  
  
Ky confusedly asked, "Talk? What about?"  
  
Upstairs, May entered the room Jam stayed in.  
  
Jam asked, "Yes?...May? What're you doing here?"  
  
May replied, "Me and Johnny came to visit. How're you feeling, Jam?"  
  
Jam happily said, "Much better, thanks to Ky."  
  
May grinned, and said, "Thanks to Ky, huh?"  
  
Jam noticed the tone in May's voice. "What?"  
  
May replied, "Oh, nothing, nothing at all!"  
  
It was silent. Jam clasped her hands together before asking, "May, I have to ask you something. It's about Ky."  
  
May asked, "What is it?"  
  
Jam hesitantly said, "Well...whenever I'm near Ky, I always feel this warmth inside of me, like I'm always safe when he's nearby."  
  
May grinned. "Anything else?"  
  
Jam didn't notice her grin and continued, "Yeah. I keep having these nightmares about him leaving me. I wake up screaming, with tears in my eyes, and he's always right there next to me, telling me that everything's okay now."  
  
May asked, "Is that all?"  
  
Jam's face was a little flushed as she asked, "What do you mean?"  
  
May noticed Jam blushing. "Jam, are you...in love with Ky?"  
  
Jam's face was entirely red. She tried to hide it from May. "W-What are talking about!? Ky's just my friend!"  
  
"You're blushing!" May yelled. "You ARE in love with Ky!"  
  
Jam was hurt. "Don't tease me..."  
  
May sensed this. "Aw, it's okay, Jam. Honestly, I think that you two make a great couple!"  
  
Slightly cheered up, Jam blushed and asked, "You think so?" Meanwhile...  
  
Ky said, "I see. So, I should be careful?"  
  
Johnny replied, "Yeah. For you and Jam's sake. We don't know WHAT Justice might do if he found you and Jam here!"  
  
Ky then said, "All right. Thanks for telling me."  
  
May came down the stairs. "Okay, I'm ready to go."  
  
Johnny said, "Well, see ya later, Ky."  
  
May said, with a grin, "Take good care of Jam!"  
  
Ky face was flushed. "Huh?"  
  
On their way back to the Mayship, May explained Jam's dilemma to Johnny.  
  
Johnny spoke. "Well, I'll be damned. A knight and a restaurant owner."  
  
May said, "I think they'll make a great couple."  
  
Johnny grinned. "This should be interesting!"  
  
Back at the mansion, Ky went to check on Jam. She was leaning by the window, trying to stand.  
  
"Jam!"  
  
Ky rushed over to help Jam. "You're not supposed to standing! You should be in bed!"  
  
Jam weakly replied, "I'm sorry, Ky, but...I have to go."  
  
Ky refused to let Jam leave. "I can't let you! You're not better yet!"  
  
Jam persisted. "But I have to!"  
  
Ky held her back. "Listen, Jam, you can't go anywhere until you're better! You'll only hurt yourself even more if you try! I'm responsible for your safety, and I don't want you more hurt than you already are!"  
  
Jam noticed the emotion in Ky's azure eyes.  
  
Ky continued, in a softer voice, "Please, Jam...I don't want you to hurt yourself."  
  
Ky helped Jam into bed.  
  
Ky finished, "I'll be back with some hot cocoa, so please, try to get some rest."  
  
Ky closed the door.  
  
Jam thought to herself. 'Ky...do you really care this much about me? Is May right? Am I in love with Ky? This is all too confusing...'  
  
TBC... 


	3. Jam's Healing Heart

Disclaimer: Same as the last chapter!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 2: Jam's Healing Heart  
  
* * * * *  
  
1 week - It's been 1 week since Jam stayed with Ky. Her recovery's really coming along. Now, she can stand. But, the only thing that's hasn't healed was her heart. She's still unsure of whether Ky loves her or not. She wanders the house in search of Ky, but he's no where in sight.  
  
Jam unhappily asked herself, 'Where could Ky be?'  
  
Meanwhile, outside of the mansion, Ky, holding the Thunderseal Sword, was face-to-face with a certain swordsman holding the Fireseal Sword.  
  
Ky was the first break the silence. "So, you've finally decided to show up, have you, Sol?"  
  
Sol simply replied, "Heh."  
  
Ky charged at Sol. "Let's go!!"  
  
He swiped his sword just to see Sol in the air.  
  
Ky charges an attack. "Ride...The...Lightning!!" He launches himself at Sol with his blade facing forward.  
  
Sol states, "You'll have to be quicker than that!"  
  
Sol landed on the floor, and charged his own attack. "Dragon Install!! Grand Viper!!" This sent Ky flying to the ground, with the back of his robe scorched.  
  
"Grrrrr...Stun Edge!"  
  
Sol jumped over the electric wave. "Pitiful..."  
  
Meanwhile, Jam walks over to where Sol and Ky are fighting. She gasped and yelled to Ky, who's hurt on the ground, "Ky!!" She ran over to his side to try and awaken him. "Ky!! Wake up!! Please wake up!!" Jam was in tears now.  
  
Sol interrupted, "Hey, you! Get out of the way if you don't want to get hurt! We're in the middle of a fight!"  
  
Jam retorted, "No!! I won't let you hurt him!!"  
  
Ky struggled to open his eyes. "J...Jam?"  
  
Sol yelled, "I said, get the hell outta my way!"  
  
Jam held up her arms to her side to protect Ky. "If you want him, you'll have to go through me!!"  
  
Sol simply chuckled and said, "You've got spunk, kid! I respect that! But, if you insist, I'll gladly put you out of your misery! NAPALM DEATH!!"  
  
Jam shut her eyes and prepared for anything. But, before anything could happen...  
  
"RISING FORCE!!"  
  
Ky had countered Sol's Instant-Death attack with his own. Sol was blown away. Sol managed to get up and run away. Jam was speechless. "Ky..."  
  
Ky looked back at Jam. "Are you all right, Jam?"  
  
Jam smiled. "I am now. Thanks to you."  
  
Ky smiled also. "Good. I'm glad." Suddenly, Ky cringed in pain on the floor.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Just a minor wound."  
  
Jam helped Ky up. "Come on, let's get back to your mansion."  
  
The next day, both Jam and Ky happily enjoyed themselves. They went on a picnic, had gone to the amusement park: almost like a date. But, in some ways, it was. Later, Ky had gone out to buy some things, until he had a run- in with...  
  
"Ah...the holy knight arrives."  
  
Ky called out, "Who's there? Show yourself!"  
  
"Not a wise choice, holy knight!"  
  
The mysterious voice revealed himself to be...  
  
Ky was surprised. "Justice..."  
  
Hours and hours had past, and there was no sign of Ky.  
  
Jam was very worried. "Where could he be? Maybe he got into a fight with Sol..."  
  
A mysterious voice called out, "Not likely!"  
  
A red figure jumped down in front of Jam. Sol.  
  
"You!" Jam started pounding on Sol's chest. "What did you do with Ky!? If anything happened to him, I'll..."  
  
Sol grabbed both of her arms. "If you don't want to die, listen to me!"  
  
Jam had no choice but to listen to Sol.  
  
"Justice!? You positive!?"  
  
Sol replied, "100%! We have to hurry!"  
  
Sol and Jam run through the dense forest, until they're spotted by Johnny, May, and Dizzy.  
  
May said, "Hey, look down there!"  
  
Johnny spotted them also. "Sol? And Jam?"  
  
Dizzy said, "It seems like trouble. Let's follow them!"  
  
Johnny, May, and Dizzy used a dropship to land in the forest, and caught up with Sol and Jam.  
  
Johnny was the first to speak. "Hey, where's the fire?"  
  
Sol replied, "Apparently, Jam's boyfriend got into a fight with Justice!"  
  
Jam replied angrily, "He's not my boyfriend!"  
  
Jam thought, 'Is he?' Maybe he was, maybe he wasn't. Jam couldn't think straight.  
  
Johnny was in shock. "Did you say 'Justice'?"  
  
Jam was terrified at the thought of what Justice might do to Ky. "We have to hurry!"  
  
Meanwhile, Ky was, as expected, having a troubling time defeating the ever- powerful Gear.  
  
Ky was short of breath. "Stun Edge! Stun Edge! Stun Edge!"  
  
Justice was slapping every shot aside. "Is that all you've got? I was expecting more than this from the leader of the Holy Knights."  
  
Ky, panting, said, "You want more, huh? I'll give you more!! SACRED EDGE!!"  
  
The electrical blast slightly singed Justice.  
  
"Heh! That tickled!"  
  
Ky was completely out of power. "I guess...that's it, then...It's all...over...Jam...I'm sorry..." Ky fainted and fell to the ground.  
  
Justice picked up Ky by the neck with one hand. "Time to end this, knight!" Justice was just about to fire a Gamma Ray attack at Ky up-close, until...  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
Jam, Johnny, Sol, May, and Dizzy arrived just in time.  
  
Justice was pleased to see so many victims. "Ah...so glad you came!"  
  
Jam was ready to fight. "Let him go, or else!"  
  
"Or else, WHAT?!"  
  
Jam and the others barraged Justice with a variety of attacks. "Geki Saishinshou!" "Joker Trick!" "Napalm Death!" "May & The Jolly Crew!" "Imperial Ray!"  
  
Justice was just slightly damaged. "Is that it!?" Justice ignored them and continued choking Ky.  
  
Jam was infuriated. "LET HIM GO!!"  
  
Justice didn't care. "Or what?"  
  
Luckily, Ky had a little energy left and thrust the Thunderseal Sword through Justice's stomach. "I...may be weak,... But, I'm not...just gonna LET you...kill me!" Ky was released from Justice's grip. "Now...to end this!!" He jumped high into the air and unleashed his most powerful attack. "RISING FORCE!!"  
  
Dust appeared around Justice"s supposedly-destroyed body. The dust cleared, and Justice was standing there, shielding himself with his left arm. "Surely, you can do better than that!!"  
  
Ky came down to the ground and collapsed. That was all he had left in him.  
  
Jam ran over to Ky's side. "Ky! Ky! Get up! Please!" He didn't budge. She glared at Justice. "I'll make you pay!!" She picked up the Thunderseal Sword, and prepared to attack.  
  
Justice simply laughed. "You expect me to afraid of that?"  
  
Jam concentrated her energy and... "Ride The Lightning!" Justice was severely damaged. "Ha!"  
  
Justice was in shock. "How...how'd you deal so much power!?" Justice noticed an invisible aura surrounding Jam. "Now I see...you emotions...your feelings for Ky... That gives you power!"  
  
Jam looked at Ky. 'I suppose that's true. I've never felt this powerful before.' Then she looked at Justice. "Time to finish this! RISING FORCE!!"  
  
The electrical burst thrust through Justice, and he instantly detonated.  
  
Sol was suspicious. "Curious...Justice couldn't have been that weak as to fall victim to an instant-death attack!"  
  
Johnny was suspicious as well. "Perhaps...a copy of Justice?"  
  
May put her hand on her hip. "Well, it might've been a copy, but it doesn't matter now. Come on, let's help Ky!"  
  
Jam and the others help get Ky to the mansion.  
  
At the mansion, Jam says goodbye to Johnny, May, and Dizzy. "I can't thank you enough for your help!"  
  
Johnny said, "Don't thank us! You did most of the work!"  
  
May said, "Well, see ya later!"  
  
Jam finally said, "Goodbye! Thanks again!"  
  
TBC... 


	4. Epilogue

Disclaimer: You already know!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Epilogue.....  
  
* * * * *  
  
2 days after the Justice incident, Jam was finally ready to leave Ky's mansion.  
  
Ky stood in front of Jam. "Well...I guess this is goodbye, Jam. Do you really have to go?"  
  
Jam nodded. "Yeah. They really need me back at the restaurant."  
  
Ky sadly said, "Okay. I understand."  
  
Jam cheerfully said, "Come on, cheer up! Maybe the next time we meet, we could go out somewhere! Just the two of us!"  
  
Ky, cheered up, said, "Sure, Jam. It's a date!"  
  
Jam grinned, and said, "Oh, and one more thing." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Something for you to remember our time together by." Jam pulled him in closer, and they locked lips. About a minute later, Ky slowly pulled away.  
  
Ky said, with a smile, "I'll be sure to remember."  
  
Jam giggled and finally said, "Well, bye, Ky."  
  
Ky waved to Jam. "Goodbye, Jam. I'll see you again soon."  
  
And with that, Jam walked, with a smile on her face, and a filled void in her heart. Weeks later, Ky had kept his promise, and visited Jam at her restaurant. As soon as she saw him, she ran up to him and flung her arms around him. Ky did the same.  
  
Jam cheerfully said, "Ky!! I'm so glad you came!! Did you remember our date?"  
  
Ky smiled and responded, "I sure did. So, where do you want to go today?"  
  
Jam and Ky locked arms. "Anywhere you want to, Ky."  
  
Soon, Ky and Jam walked in front of a secret place.  
  
Ky said, "Okay, Jam. You can look now."  
  
Jam couldn't believe her eyes. "Oh, my god!" Ky had set up a "Kuradoberi Day" at the carnival. "This is the greatest thing anyone has ever given me, Ky!! Thank you!!"  
  
The couple spent the day going on rides, eating snacks; anything Jam felt like doing. Jam yelled over to Ky, "Come on, Ky! Let's go on the Ferris Wheel!"  
  
Holding her cotton candy, Ky and Jam looked on at the sunset at the top of the Ferris Wheel.  
  
Jam was the first to break the silence. "This day was the best day of my entire life, Ky, and all because of you. Thanks." Suddenly, she began to shiver because of the cold. Ky had on a jacket, so he took it off, and slipped it on Jam. She smiled at him. He smiled back. And the two continued looking on at the colorful hues of the setting sun.  
  
THE END 


End file.
